


Crystals-Sander Sides AU

by Lunapoop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapoop/pseuds/Lunapoop
Summary: (This is polysanders) Ever since the beginning, people were born with crystals. Appearing next to you once you are born. These crystals were powerful, holding an entity that chose their bearer. The strongest ones are the rarest only showing up once in a lifetime. Everyone was born with one. Well, except for Virgil, but that won't always be the case.





	1. Found

Ever since the beginning of time, people were born with crystals, showing up next to you minutes after you were born. But these crystals weren't just rocks; they held a mysterious figure that contained power. It was up to the bearer to make a connection with the entity and attain this source of energy. Young kids usually get this connection easily and get their power. The crystal's power changed depending on the type and color. Some were common with people having the same one at the same time, and others were so rare there was only one existing at that point in time. These special ones were called Matchless Ones. They contain some of the most power in the world. There were four crystals that we know of, and they ruled the world. Crystal's names changed depending on what their bearer called them, but these crystals went by only one name. The first one being an indigo Moonstone, Sanaea- knowing all things worthy of knowing; all-knowing. This crystal gave the power of knowledge and other special abilities like telekinesis and telepathy. Then a turquoise Epidote, named Parwara- the nourisher and provider, this crystal was connected with nature, holding the special ability to heal anything. Then a scarlet red Topaz known as Kamrog- the lord of desire and wishes that could grant anyone’s dreams.This crystal was also very strong and one of the fighters. The other fighter was a royal purple Amethyst, Fashutana, an ever-protecting, always guarding and progress creator, this crystal could protect your family for a given amount of time, making sure nothing bad happened to them it also had the most unique power going from transportation to stopping time. Those who were born with these four grew up to do amazing things. Most of the crystals were smart in choosing their bearers to make sure no power fell into the wrong hands. These crystals fought over the years against each other and the bearers. But one day the bearers fell in love with each other, the crystals decided to make a pact with each other to keep world peace. And ever since then, every holder with these crystals were drawn to each other. Each bearer could sense each other, even knowing how the other one might be feeling. An association called the Matchless Global Association devoted its time to make sure the people that had those crystals were born to be good people and would help society and work on making the world a better place. A few family’s seemed to have gotten chosen as the crystals family. Generations and generations appeared in these families with the bearers of the matchless being born over and over again in them. The association started protecting them, raising them and the family as they were their family. Crystals became a regular part of society, and everyone was born with one- well, except for one. 

(Chapter 1)  
The loud screeching of my alarm clock jolted me awake.  
"Ugh," I groan, shoving the covers off the bed on the ground stepping on the frigid floor, pulling my arms above my head, stretching them. I wandered to my bathroom to get ready for the death sentence I call school. I turned on the shower and got in. It was nearing the end of Senior year, and we were going on a field trip to take a tour of one of the Matchless Global Associations. There were different buildings used at different times, depending on where the Matchless were. They were an operation that protected the Matchless; they raised them and had a long line of being a safe place for them. And ever since the kids were shown off with their crystals, the world loved them, immediately idolizing them. People wanted to know what they did, how they acted, and how they felt.  
The first being Logan Frode his crystal being Sanaea the all-knowing. His powers were quite impressive — telekinesis, telepathy, and being exceptionally intelligent, able to examine and analyze any issue then solve it. I looked up to him, but I knew I would never be as good as him. Then Patton Agape, this loveable ball of fluff was at the attention of everyone. His love for animals and love for the world really tied to his crystal Parwara. His healing ability helped many people as he could cure just about anything, but he got tired quickly so he couldn't go around saving everyone like he wanted to. But healing wasn't the only ability he had; plants and animals loved him and protected him from danger. He was everything I could never be. Then the most famous, Roman, having the power to make dreams and desires to come true, his crystal, Kamrog, was the very embodiment of passion. If Logan was the brain and Patton the heart, then Roman was the brawn- pure and simple. I don't really like him that much, he's way too loud. But he still can do more than me. I know I shouldn't care about them, especially since I don't even have a crystal myself, but something made me want to be standing up on that stage next to them. Anyways, it's stupid, and what's the point, they would never care for me, let alone meet me.  
Many other people needed their help; I wasn't important at all. I didn't deserve anything they could offer or at least that's what I've been taught. I stepped out, turning the shower off. I sigh, grabbing a hairbrush and combing roughly through my purple-dyed hair before slapping the plastic brush back on the bathroom counter. Ugh, why am I so bothered by it? Looking at my face, I reached for my eye shadow, I know I get ridiculed for how dark I make it, but having it on makes me feel better. Even though the feeling of something missing is still there. I still don't know what it could be. I just feel so lost and without something important. I wish I could go and hide under the covers and not have to deal with this, but that's not how life works. I hope that nothing terrible happens toda-  
"Virgil it's time to go! I'll be in the car!" my mother shouted from downstairs. Rolling my eyes, I grab my patched hoodie and backpack, throwing them on while running down the stairs. Finding my purple converse and running out the door, locking it behind me. Today was going to be horrible; I just knew it. As soon as I got to school, they had brought everyone into the cafeteria to take attendance. I walk in and find a place to sit down in a corner, pulling my headphones out of my bag and putting them on. Trying to find music to listen to, so I didn't have to talk to anyone. But then a sassy, coffee drinking boy sat across from me. I pull my headphones down, looking at him.  
"Hey, Vergie, what are you doing sitting here moping?" Remy cooed, a smirk on his lips while holding his phone up, side-eyeing me. I glare at him huffing,  
" well, I was trying not to talk to people," I groaned," but I guess I can't do that now, can I?" I put away my headphones and crossed my arms, looking at him. Remy smiled,  
" oh, you love me." Remy amused, sipping his coffee. Remy and I talked for a while, waiting for attendance.  
"VIRGIL??? IS THERE A VIRGIL?" one of the teachers yell.  
"here," I say in a soft voice.  
"NO VIRGIL, IS THERE NO VIRGIL??" she screams again. I huff, annoyed, and raise my hand. She sees it glaring at me,  
"VIRGIL, PLEASE SPEAK UP!!" she screeches, making people laugh looking at me, I nodded putting my head down, embarrassed. Putting my hood up whilst curling in on myself as the teacher continue with roll call. I start to shake as words shoot in my head telling me how stupid I was and how much of a joke I was. Until Remy puts his hand on my shoulder, calming me down. Giving me a pitying look before yelling ‘Here!’ to the attendance taker. Finally, they split us all up based on crystals for the busses. I was put in with Remy, and the black and purple crystals, they got a bad rep for being troublemakers and are supposedly “evil." But Remy was nothing like that. His black Onyx Remy named, “Espresso" gave him the power to calm people down and help them sleep well. I wish I had a crystal even if it was Black Tourmaline, one of the most violent crystals. It would make all of this so much easier. I sat down in the back of the bus with Remy, watching all of the unhappiest people ever get on this bus. I swear that out of all the colors, the black crystals needed the most help. Either they didn't care and got in trouble making it worse for everyone, or they sat in the back, invisible, being picked on by more flashy colors. Remy was one of the more popular kids so he didn't get picked on and he stood up for most of the kids. But some of the bullies have stronger crystals, and Remy couldn't compete with that. But ever since I decided to stand up for that girl in the front of the bus. Remy seemed to have taken a liking to me. And I had to admit that it was nice talking to someone for once, but I don't see how hanging out with me would be fun. I won't boost his popularity, probably the opposite. It doesn't matter anyway because I can't seem to get him to go away.  
"HEY EMO, YOU THERE?" Remy yells I look up startled,  
"Umm yeah, I just got lost in thought." I looked down, feeling guilty, I probably made him bored, god I'm such a sucky friend.  
"Well that's not good, I know how bad your thoughts can get hun, do you want to talk about it?" Remy asked, putting his phone down, staring at me. Or at least that's what I thought he was doing since I can't see his eyes. Remy had lovely eyes. They were black, very dark, and sincere. They kind of remind me of his crystal. But they were susceptible to light, so he had to wear sunglasses.  
"Umm, it's nothing… j-just its I guess w-well I-I-I" I stutter shying away, I can't tell him: What's the point it's stupid anyway, I shouldn't burden him, but I already started talking I start to panic, I can't tell him, but what do I say?? He arches his eyebrows then smiles grabbing my shoulder very softly he gently hums,  
"Shhhh Virgie you're panicking, you don't have to tell me anything, how about we listen to some music together?" he motions for my bag. I sigh instantly feeling calmer, I know it's Remy's doing. I smile, grabbing my pocket to get my earphones.  
"Yeah, thanks Rem" I murmur he smirks in response  
"Anything for my favorite emo!" I connect them to my phone, sticking one in my ear.  
"Umm, what do you want to listen to?" I hand him the other earbud as I scroll through my phone.  
"Anything that would calm you down" Remy smirks putting the earbud in his ear. I smile picking my least emo playlist(Still pretty emo) for Remy. I look out the window as Remy scrolls through his phone. This bus was usually really quiet because there were not many black and purple crystals in the world. That's another reason why they were a target. I wish I could speak up or help with this problem. Logan and Patton both have spoken out against it. Roman doesn't talk or usually avoids the question. I mean, I don't blame him with a brother like that I would have a prejudice against others. After a few hours we arrived, I somehow fell asleep on Remy's shoulder while I was listening. Makes sense, even his presence would make me tired after the insomnia I had last night. He nudged me awake,  
"Hey, wake up sleepyhead, now you actually have to be social," I glare at him harshly, he sticks his tongue out in return.  
"OKAY EVERYONE PLEASE ORDERLY LEAVE THE BUS AND WE THEN WILL PUT YOU IN GROUPS OF EIGHT WITH THE OTHER BUSSES!!" the teacher screamed, making me physically jump, knocking me out of my angry pouting from being woke up. Remy laughs at my jitteriness, we walk out of the bus in an "ordinary fashion" as the teacher said, I hated this school. There was supposed to be an assembly of the Matchless showing off their power and picking random people from the audience to help in any way they need. I roll my eyes. I think it's more like they are showing off but trying to justify it. We listen to the instructor as they put us in groups. And how lucky I was to be placed in the group of my favorite bullies, four of them to be exact. The other three were blue crystal nerds that didn't associate with "my kind of people" as one of them told me before as I was helping them pick up their books after running into them. And I guess they mean me not having a crystal. Remy looks at the group then at me.  
"Are you sure your gonna be okay? Do you want to switch with me?" he motions to his group of the sweet pink crystals that would be nice to anyone no matter who. Though I think It's all fake, no one can be that happy and friendly. I shake my head,  
"No I'll be fine, and if it gets too bad I'll ask to change okay?" I reassure as I walk over to my group nervously. I stand behind them waiting for are chaperone to stop talking to the employee that was supposed to give us the tour. They turn and look at me,  
"Aww nice, we got stuck with the biggest emo faggot in this school!" Chase laughed with his friends. The other three blue crystals look away, choosing to be bystanders (typical behavior for a blue crystal). Jared looks at me with a disgusted face and then turns to talk with Will. Noah turned to look at me angrily.  
"Ugh, faggots make me puke!" he glares at me, I look him in the eyes a smirk rode its way up my face,  
"Don't deep throat so far and you won’t have that problem," I respond, Noah growls  
"What the fuck did you say to me, you little shit?" He roars as fire sparks on his clenched knuckles. I immediately freak out and start to back away, oh god I'm so stupid why did I say that! He raises his fist about to hit me.  
"Noah! Don't make me go over there!" the chaperone, that was coincidentally his mom, yells. She walks over and pulls his ear,  
"But mom he said-"  
"I don’t care what he said, I didn't raise a BARBARIAN!" She interrupts, pulling him by his ear away. After she gives him a stern talking to, she walks back and brings the employee again. Noah walks to me and whispers in my ear,  
"This is so not over, and you better watch your fucking back, you emo shit!" He jeered, turning walking back to his friends, laughing about something. I give a terrified shiver, oh I'm such an idiot, why did I say that? I'm usually so careful, I've gone through this whole four years without a fight to get in that college, ALL FOR NOTHING! I had to be on my best behavior and have the best grades to get in. The college was mostly only for powerful crystals bearers and the matchless. It's not like I want to meet them, but they, for some reason, make me feel like I'm not missing anything... I don't know why. Suddenly I feel a buzz in my pocket from my phone, I grab it looking at the message,  
hey, you good hun? I saw Noah was fired up with you. Literally, it read. I smile, looking up to so Remy staring at me concerned. I turn to reply  
Oh, don't worry I just told him to stop sucking dick I snicker sending it. He looks down and laughs.  
Oh sweetie we both know I'm the one that's supposed to tell him that I laugh about to reply when,  
"Okay is everyone ready we're gonna start at the training ground, and please stay in a single file line, we don't need to lose anyone!" The chaperone yells I put my phone down following behind everyone. We went through the whole building, passing other people from schools and different jobs, checking the training the lab and many other places. The employee showing us around was talking, but I couldn't hear him since I was all the way in the back, and I didn't care. What's the point of learning about people that mean nothing to me. So I just put my earphones in, pulling up my hood, ignoring anything and pretending to pay attention. But I could tell the chaperone could tell I was listening to music, but what just happened with her son she probably feels bad, letting this slip if no one else notices. It's kind of degrading. I don't need her pity...But I'm not complaining if I get to not participate that's fine with me. Every now and then, the boys in front of me would throw a dirty look or try to make fun of me. But it was hard with the chaperon eyeing them after they tried to trip me in the hallway. Naturally, I ignored them, hoping they would forget about the comment I made, but life was never that easy was it? My phone finally died as I sigh, putting my earphone and phone in my bag.  
We were standing in the hallway as the employee was telling us about the room we will be entering. But was interrupted as a different employee ran out of a door next to me leaving it open. It was too dark, I couldn't see anything in the room, and the door had a ton of locks on it, like no one was allowed inside, quite alarming. I was jerked out of my thoughts when the employee that ran out of the room, that I was looking at, ran straight into the door, are chaperon was opening for us to go in. The man hit his head hard, falling on the ground. Gasps fell around the hallway as the mother, and the employee that was giving a tour was horrified. They immediately helped him up, but he started to bleed, so they told us to please wait here while they bring him to the er they had. They took either side of him helping him around the corner. There was a long silence as all eight of us calmed down after the panic. Three of them sat down on the benches that were in the hallway while the other four goofed around messing with the posters on the wall. I went to lean against the wall next to the open door, but before I could, I was pushed to the ground. I turned to see Jared, Noah, Will, and Chase hovering over me,  
"Not so buff now that you don't have my mom fucking protecting you." Noah yelled, trying to kick me as I dodge standing up while backing up. I calmly speak,  
"Look I don't want any trouble-"  
"Well, you should have thought that before you opened your fucking emo mouth!" He interrupted, pushing me backwards again. But this time I landed in the room that had the locks and was completely black. I start to freak out immediately standing up and rushing to try to leave. The boys noticed my panic and went to grab the door, slamming it right in front of me, laughing. I heard a few locks click, and that's when I really start to panic, What if I get stuck in here? I'll probably get in trouble! I wouldn't be able to go to college! My whole future will be over! What would my mom think of me?! What if I don't get out? Will I be stuck here forever? I would starve and die! They will find me dead in here months later! I would never get to talk to them! I run to the door and start banging on it tears welling in my eyes yelling,  
"GUYS PLEASE LET ME OUT, COME ON GUYS, THIS ISN’T FUNNY" I yell, after a long while I slide down the door and curl up. Trying to calm down my breathing, after a few minutes, I look around the room, but it was so dark, maybe they have a light switch. I need to find the light switch, come on you can do this. I shakily stand up, clutching the door. I reach my arm out before stopping myself. I sigh, "come on you just have to touch the wall there's nothing that can hurt you, you'll be fine," I tell myself before running my arm on the walls near the door finding what I was looking for, I flicked it on the light blinding my eyes for a few seconds before I saw it. A royal purple Amethyst in the middle of the room inside a case. Wait, Is that Fashutana, one of the four? Everyone thought the Matchless Association lost it. I wonder who the bearer is. They never told anyone about this. They always blew off the question about it. It abruptly started glowing, shining purple. I yelped and fell backwards. After a few seconds of calming myself down and seeing that it wasn't trying to kill me, I stood up not moving my eyes off it for a second. The glow started to make me feel a lot more protected like I was safe from anything that could harm me. I slowly walk towards it, ignoring the vivid yellow signs that practically screamed,  
“DO NOT TOUCH!” and “NO TRESPASSING BEYOND THIS AREA” climbing over the small gate around it to keep people from it. I stood in front of it, staring at it, gently I brought my hand up, placing it on the glass, feeling a feeling I've never felt before. But that moment was abruptly stopped by a screeching alarm because I touched the glass. I jumped back having a panic attack all over again. OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M SO STUPID! There were sighs hung everywhere literally one that say there's an alarm. How did I not see them?! I turn to run tripping over the gate, running towards the door, trying to yank it all over again. It didn't work, 'shocker’, I stomp my foot in frustration. I don't want to get in trouble right before college. I wouldn't be able to go in if I have criminal or defiance on my record!! A few frustrated tears slipped down my face. How would my parents think about this? Everything was going so smoothly. I only had a few weeks of school left! Right before I was about to accept my defeat, I felt a weird fuzzy feeling in my gut and a heat to my back.  
I turned around to see the crystal glowing even more that it felt like fire. Suddenly a beam of light shot right passed me from the crystal. I screamed, bringing my arms to protect my face. After the beam vanished and the room stopped screeching from the alarm, I uncover my arms slowly. Looking at the big metal door that was now nowhere to be. It was completely vanished. There are some burn marks around the doorway. But other than that there was no trace of a door being there in the first place. I turn to look at the crystal before scrambling out of that room. I ran through the halls looking for my group and the last place they were until I saw a clock. IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS! How was I in that room for that long? It only felt like a few minutes! By now the assembly will be starting in 15 minutes, thank god I remember we're the tour guide said where it was. But it was across the building. If I rush, I could probably make it in time. I start running through the hallways, but this place was like a frickin maze, I don't even want to know what the original, biggest one was like, I turned the corner accidentally running straight into someone, hitting my nose. I start to slip, falling backwards, but then arms suddenly curl around my waist, stopping me from falling. There was silence as I questioned if I really just did that, not looking the person in the face. They let go of me helping me get my balance before clearing their throat,  
"You shouldn't be dashing down the hall, you might manage to get severely injured.” That voice… I know that voice. I look up, instantly making eye contact with none other than Logan Frode. I felt my face heat up as he stood in silence waiting for my response I start to stutter,  
"Umm I-I I got to go!" I rushed past him shaking, oh my god I wanted to talk to them, and the first thing I say is that? I should go die over and over again. I ran down a few more hallways until I see a sassy, coffee drinking boy leaning against the wall texting frantically on his phone. He looked up, sighing in relief before running forward and grabbing my arm,  
"Girl where were you?? Why weren't you responding!" Remy frantically said. I smile before hugging him. I needed to calm down. "Oh honey," he says, rubbing my back, "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned. I shook my head and sighed, pulling myself together, backing up looking up at Remy.  
"Sorry I didn't answer, my phone’s dead, and I-I got lost," I scratch my neck, borderline ashamed. Remy smiles softly before grabbing my hand,  
"Come on, before we go in, use my phone to call your mom to pick you up," he says while pulling out his phone.  
"But-"  
"Uh-uh sweetie you're going home, okay?" He interrupts holding his phone out for me sternly waiting for me grab it. I smile,  
"I'm gonna start getting in trouble for leaving school so early all the time," I grab his phone putting in the number and holding it up to my ear. "Hey mom, yeah, I know umm could you please pick me up? Yeah, okay, I'll stand outside by the entrance k? Yeah, I love you," I end the call giving it back to Remy with a sigh," She will be here in 55 minutes" Remy smiles grabbing my hand,  
"Come on, surely nothing bad can happen at the assembly. It'll help you calm down k hun?" He laughs, dragging me into the assembly, to where his group was sitting, there were so many people! The stage was meant to hold 100,000 people and right now. It was pretty packed. During the first quarter of the assembly, they talked about how thankful they were of having us here. We didn't pay attention because Remy was currently holding his onyx in his hand, trying to calm me down as much as possible. He made me so tired I had to put my head on his shoulder. Soon they said they would bring out The Matchless, causing an uproar from the audience. I moved up, sitting at attention. After a few minutes they came out, it got so loud I covered my ears, but couldn't move my eyes from them. Why does this always happen! They showed off on the stage with Roman making a fool of himself, Logan getting annoyed and Patton being, well, Patton. I smile then immediately cover it, what am I thinking? They start talking about picking a few audience members Roman and Logan whispering to each other. What's the point they have other people they need to help. I don’t deserve anything from them; I’m just a no crystal gay emo. It's not like they will ever notice me. I look up to see Patton make eye contact with me before nudging Logan, whispering something before pointing at me. I look around to see anyone else, but we were really secluded in the corner. "Holy shit," Remy said, noticing as well; finally Logan nodded, turning to the last helper they had pointing at me and talking with him. The helper turned to run off, and he pulls up his mic on his headset.  
"We have picked the audience members, our helpers will be fetching you so sit tight," He walks back to Patton and Roman as their helpers start walking through the audience. I turn to look at Remy,  
"Do you think-?" I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, making me jump and turn abruptly. The helper made a surprised face,  
"Oh, I'm so sorry if I startled you!" she said guiltily. Remy shakes his head laughing,  
"Oh don't sweat it, sweetie, he gets scared by everything." A smile slowly rides it’s way up my face, as I turn and hit him gently on the shoulder. She laughs at our antics.  
"You guys are cute, anyway Patton picked you, so I'm gonna take you down and put you in line. Is that alright?" she questions, looking at me. I immediately look at Remy for help. He seems surprised that I looked at him and gave an I don't know, why are you asking me look. I laugh and nod hesitantly. She smiles,  
"Oh, don't worry, it might seem scary, but you'll be fine!" She turns and motions me to follow her. I stand up nervously following after her. After we were out of the bleachers, she brought me to the ground floor, and she leads me to a line of 5 people. It seems I was the last to arrive. We waited a few minutes in the room before a person in a different outfit from the helpers walked in.  
"Okay, they’re ready for the first one." The helpers nodded and brought the first person in line through the door. A t.v in the corner showed the assembly on the screen. I looked at it as the first person went up there. They asked simple questions like, What is your name? How was your day? But one question shot panic through me upon hearing it.  
"What's your crystal?" I immediately didn't what to tell any of them. There are barely any people without crystals, and it usually looked as though you were so worthless that no crystal wanted you as its bearer. I was told this many times during my childhood. They probably will think I was a bigger loser than I already looked. An emo without a crystal. During my panic, they went through the remaining four giving them knowledge, helping them heal or letting a dream come true. They motion me to go, and I start to back up stuttering,  
"umm a-actually I-I d-don't think t-this is a g-good I-idea." But I was too quiet, and they dragged me towards the stage saying how they don't have all day. I was too nervous to ask again, so I put my head down feeling panic strike me like lightning. I walk down on the floor. Feeling everyone's eyes on me. I started to shake. I should have said no, why did I agree to this! I walk up the steps standing on the stage in front of the three. I slouch trying to hide in my jacket. I suddenly feel a calmness radiating off someone, who I know is Remy trying to calm me down, but I was way far past calm. My hair falls more into my face as I cross my arms across my stomach. Feeling sick, I try to not focus on that as I look at them immediately feeling small. Roman looks away looking somewhat annoyed. Logan side-eyes me like he's analyzing me, and Patton smiles walking towards me.  
"Hi, what's your name?" he chirps I instantly feel somewhat better,  
"Virgil,” I mutter quietly, Patton smiles  
"Well, hello there Virgil, how are you?" He asks I look around feeling the lie on my lips before answering,  
"Fine," I put my hands in my pockets, so they don't see me shaking, but I'm pretty sure they already can sense the stress is coming off me in waves.  
"Ugh, get on with it, I'm bored!" Roman exasperates throwing his hands in the air, making the audience laugh. I shrink more and glare a little bit. Patton makes a disapproving face before turning to look at Roman,  
"Now Roman that wasn't nice, anyway honey, what do you want?" He asks, turning to me. I look between all of them my eyes shifting nervously,  
"umm, I-I don-" I stutter, Patton smiles.  
"Oh, that's fine, we can help, umm what is your crystal?". Patton cheerfully bounces excitedly. I step back a little feeling so sick, no I can't- I don't know- what do I-? I stumble,  
"Umm I-I-I d-d-"  
"HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE" A voice interrupted laughing from the crowd before people join in. The three make a surprised face as I feel my world falls apart. Tears start to well up and a few drop, Patton makes a guilty look before trying to comfort me,  
"Oh, that's fine it's ju-" I start backing up fast,  
"I'm-I'm sorry I-I have t-to go!" I immediately turn and run off the stage and past the helpers, slamming the doors open tears slipping down my face. Hearing people yell after me. I run to the front of the building and with perfect timing my mom pulls up. I slam open the door of the car buckling myself in.  
"Oh gosh, sweetie what happened, are you okay?" She worriedly tries to comfort me.  
"Can we please just go I really don't want to talk about it," I sob out. She gives me a concerned look before turning and driving the car away from the building. I curl up on the seat looking out the window at the building, seeing three people run out, but I couldn't make out who they were. 

Days after the incident, and after seeing the footage, we knew for a fact, that this time we finally had it right. After so long of looking, we finally found him. Virgil, the bearer of Fashutana, who exactly are you?


	2. The Club

After the field trip, my mom let me skip the rest of the last two weeks of school. I had already finished my finals for the year, so I didn't actually have to go to school. I was still cowering in my room, hoping I could disappear. During these two weeks from school, I was tortured with thoughts dancing around in my head. I didn't tell my mom what had happened. Why would I? What would I even say? Hey, mom sorry for crying. I just made a giant fool of myself in front of a 100,000 person audience with my celebrity crushes in the front row seat. I didn't see Remy for months until he broke into my house because 'I wasn't answering any of his calls,' and decided he wanted us to get an apartment together near his college and the one I want to get in two. North East Chrysalis University. Remy's parents were glad to have him gone, and now since I was out of the picture, my mom could finally move back home. But like I had been at the beginning of the summer, I stayed up in my room drowning in self-pity. Not like anyone cared anyway. It was the middle of August, and no one has even tried to see if I'm okay. Well, except for one person.  
"Wake up bitch we're gonna go party!" A person yells while slamming the dark wooden door open. I groan and look up to see Remy, before slamming my face back on my pillow.  
"Go away, Remy," my monotone voice barely audible through the covers. I suddenly felt Remy grab the blankets, trying to rip them off.   
"UGH come on Verge you've been sulking in your room for far too long, just because you may have made a fool of yourself in front of your long-time celebrity crushes doesn't mean you can wither away!" He argues while dragging me out of bed onto the floor, earning a groan of discomfort." You've been in here all day!! Come on at least get up!!!" Remy insists, leaving me on the floor as he goes to open up the curtains. The thick black curtains made it hard for light to enter the room, especially with my dark purple painted walls, which added to the rooms very gloomy aesthetic. He opens the curtains bathing the room in light. I curl up in a ball covering my eyes.  
"NOOooooo," I pouted," leave me alone so I can forget about life until I die!!!" I groan. Remy laughs before walking towards me, looking down at my pale, lifeless body on the carpeted ground.   
"Well, I guess you don't want to see what the admission decision letter from NEC says," He says while walking out of the room. I jump up immediately grabbing my jacket, throwing it on while running after Remy. I stumble a few times, running into the doorway. I run past Remy to the table. Looking for the mail on the table, then searching through it, before I hear a whistle. I turn around seeing Remy leaning against the wall in the hallway arms crossed, holding the letter with a smirk. I march towards the coffee-loving boy, snatching the letter from his hand. I stare down at the letter before looking at him, trying to get him to leave. He laughs, rolling his eyes while turning and walking out of the room. I stare down at the letter shaking, what if I don't get in? Was it all for nothing? What would I do after? Will there even be an after? I sigh, shaking my head, god just open the letter idiot. I rip open the letter looking at the papers inside. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was accepted. I was accepted!!  
"I was accepted!!!!" I screamed loud enough for Remy to hear. I was so excited, and I just got in one of the hardest colleges. I might be one of the only ones that got in without a crystal. I'm surprised too; the college was mostly for crystals, why did I get accepted? Rather sketchy if you ask me. My thoughts were interrupted by Remy slamming open his door, grabbing the letter from my hands looking over it before hugging the hell out of me. I laugh as he picks me up and swings me around in the hug.  
"I can't believe my baby is growing up so much!!" Remy squeals, letting me go before running in his room, coming out with a new outfit.  
"Come on; we totes need to celebrate babe, let's go party!!" Remy starts to drag me out the door.  
"Umm, I don't know abou-" I mutter. Remy sighs looking at me with a pleading expression.  
"Oh, come on Verge, you need to relax, and if you start feeling panicked, I'll help, k?" Remy grabs the keys on the counter swinging open the door, pulling me to who knows where. I sigh, smiling, okay I can do this. Remy always has liked to party, but I usually feel very left out in social gatherings; but if he's there, maybe I won't feel so alone. Remy drove me to an unknown destination. Since we moved far away, I haven't had time to explore the massive city, so I didn't know where anything was. We screamed along to songs on the radio, making fun of the singers. We drove through the capital, but every time I tried to ask where we were going, he would respond by saying its a secret. I roll my eyes, knowing I'm never gonna get a reasonable answer out of him and continued to look at the lit-up highway.  
The sun was going down, casting the clouds in the sky in a beautiful purple. I sigh, feeling better. I guess I just needed to get away from home. I feel an urge to scream and yell, turning the radio back on to yell all the stress away. We finally ended up in the center of the city, where we pass the college I just got into and the most prominent Matchless Global Association building. I shiver as we go by, only when I think I finally forgot and could actually feel better, something has too always knock me back to earth. I look down at my hands, clutching them. No stop, this is supposed to be a fun trip with Remy STOP ruining it, I growl at myself. God, I wish I wasn't such a downer. All this thinking and emotions is stupid; there's nothing wrong, stop making it worse for yourself. I just need to be happy. WHY IS THAT SO HARD! I make a frustrated sound before feeling a familiar blanket of calmness wrap around me. I glance over towards Remy to see him raising an eyebrow with a worried expression. I shake my head before smiling, trying to play it off, great job Virgil; you ruined the trip. I turn up the radio trying to sing again. Finally, Remy pulls into a parking lot of a big club. I immediately give him a concerned look,  
"Umm Remy...how are we gonna even get in there?" I nervously say.  
"Oh, don't worry, honey, I know people," He answered winking at me.   
"That's not the problem. Remy if we get caught you do know I will be kicked out of the big college I just got into!" I stress, Remy rolls his eyes,  
"Virgil I promise we won't get caught anyway. You don't even have to drink, so you don't have to be all worried about getting caught for underage drinking," He opens the door giving me a begging look. I sigh smirking at him,  
"Fine, just this time, and I'm definitely fucking drinking," He laughs as I unbuckle following after him. We walk to the line for the bouncer; Remy continues straight on not getting in front which confuses me as I sutter pointing to the line while chasing after him; he smirks and resumes. I hear a few "heys" and annoyed sounds coming from the line as we cut. He stops right in front of the bouncer, whispering something in his ears. The bouncer who was raising an eyebrow at us eyes widen in realization and lets us through. I give Remy confused look as he winks,  
"Told you I had my ways," I laugh, shaking my head. Of course, Remy had some weird friends that helped him get into places he wasn't supposed to be. I'm still pretty nervous about being caught, but I'll just ignore it. Once we enter the club I could tell right away this was no ordinary club. There was a VIP zone that seemed to have a lot of celebrities, but I couldn't get a good look at them before I was swept away in the crowd. I immediately panic and look for Remy, but I couldn't find him. How?!? I was just with him a second ago. I finally get out of the dancing horde, moving towards the bar. Seeing an open spot, I sit down, waiting for the waiter to notice me. He turns to me while cleaning a glass.   
Umm, I'll have a Margarita," I try not to stutter and look confident. It seems to work as the waiter nods before getting the drink. I turn to try to find Remy, but there were so many people, I groan before looking at the glass placed down in front of me before downing the whole thing. I really need this. If I think anymore my heads going to explode. I order two more and pay before I decide I want Remy to drive me home or we'll wait till one is sober enough to drive home. Though I doubt Remy drank, he never really liked drinking anything that wasn't caffeinated, and his family has always had a bad history with alcohol. I was about to get up when a man sat next to me waving to get the waiter's attention.  
"One Gin for me and a Cider for the precious little thing here," he smirks at me. I feel my face heat up as I shrink in my seat, the waiter puts the drink down eyeing me for a second before going to take another order. "So what is a sweet thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asks, winking at me while moving closer to me. I start to panic, not knowing what to do. I don't want to cause a scene.  
"Umm, I'm here with a friend," I mutter, grabbing the drink taking a small sip. He raises an eyebrow with a very amused look on his face.  
"Oh, really? I would love to meet them, my friends over there are looking for some people to have some fun with," He motions to a table that had about four other boys whispering looking at us. He runs his hand up my thigh; I start to stand up.  
"Umm I don't know where they are, I I-I got to go," backing up immediately trying to getaway. He quickly stands up as do the other boys. I turn and run through the people, hoping I will lose them. After I hide in the crowd, they don't seem to find me. I see a wall before I pull out my phone to text Remy to meet me by the car when he's done, praying he will be done soon. I leave the club going to find Remy's car before an arm grabbed me. They pulled me into the nearest alleyway as I struggle, but for some reason, I couldn't get out of their hold. I turn to the person my face going pale. It was the man in the bar with his friends laughing behind him, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that his whole arm seemed to be metal, probably from his crystal. That's why I couldn't get out of his grip, I may be small, but I can be strong when I need to. All those years getting bullied really makes you tougher.   
"You didn't think you could get away now, did you?" he whispers in my ear making me shudder, and struggle more.   
"L-let me go!" I yell, twisting my body only to grabbed rather roughly with his cold arms.   
"Now why would I do that," he cooed before licking my ear. I immediately try screaming,  
"SOMEBODY HELP M-" his hand covers my mouth stopping my plea. I whine as tears build up in my eyes. I use my free arm to try to hit him or get his hand off my mouth. I thrash crazily, making him grunt in annoyance. His friends laugh, walking over to help, but they are quickly stopped by the man holding me.   
"No, this one's mine!" He yelled about to undo my pants right before a person turns down the alleyway. My eyes widen, seeing the person I least expected to be here.   
"I profoundly advise you let him go, and if you run to counter my desire, the remainder of your brief mortal span will be an orchestra of misery." the voice threatens as his eyes glare under his glasses, Logan Frode. I immediately start shaking. Why is he here! No, I can't face them! His eyes run over everyone but soften while looking at me.   
"Oh, is this the friend you were talking about, he's cute maybe he can join us as well," The man holding me spit out venomously, smirking down at me as a tear falls from my eye. The panic attack and his hand over my mouth was not helping me breathe. Logan's eyes instantly start to glow indigo with the same intensity as his Amethyst. The man behind me and his friends notice who he is and immediately begin to freak out. Logan starts to take a step forward only to stop as the man holds what I assume is a gun to my head.   
"D-Don't take another step or-or he gets it!" I feel a shock of terror run through me. Logan glares, adjusting his glasses sighing in irritation. I couldn't hear anything as a fuzzy noise fills my head, the same sound, and feeling when I was in that room. Instead of running from it, I chase after it starting to hear words. A female sounding voice fills my head,  
"Bite him," it says. Almost like lighting, I instantly feel different. My body not listening to me as I bite down on the metal arm, breaking it, and drawing blood. He screams, letting me go, I fall before dashing forwards towards Logan in desperation. His eyes widen, but he hurls forward to grab me, dragging my shaking from behind him in a protective manner. The man on the ground was holding his bleeding hand, looking shocked and surprised, while his friends looked terrified.  
"M-Monster!" He shouts before stumbles onto his feet, running down the alleyway with his friends. I watch them scramble by a dumpster before looking up to Logan. He turns to me, looking me down and up, analyzing me.   
"Are you harmed?" he monotoned. I quickly shake my head, knowing he might get Patton to help If I tell him how much my arms hurt. But I'm pretty sure it's just sprained. His eyes glow before nodding grabbing my arms, examining them. I make a surprised noise; he looks up, pushing his glasses up. "Yes, they're just torn ligaments. I highly suggest icing them before wrapping them in bandages when you get home." Oh, right, he can read minds. I don't really know how I feel about that; I don't really want someone reading my mind. "Normal people don't, sorry I had to make sure you weren't lying, and I could tell you were lying in the assembly about being 'fine' as you said it, I will stop." He backs up looking at his watch before eyeing me; I shrink away. I was about to leave-taking a step before dizziness took over me; I fell getting caught by an alarmed Logan. My body started to feel weird, I couldn't move my arms, and my mind started racing freaking out, but it wasn't showing. Logan cursed under his breath when he figured out why I had fell.  
"Virgil, I require you to calm down, you've been drugged, my theory Is from an alcoholic beverage, and I'm going to have to remove it from your blood. It may seem weird. However, it won't hurt you. You're absolutely safe, okay?" I try to nod the best I can, and I think he understands as his eyes start to glow again, or at least I think that's what happens through my blurry vision. Suddenly It feels like something is sucking my blood; my heart races as my blood feels like it's going 100 miles per hour. As quickly as it starts though, it ends just as fast. I blink, suddenly feeling very content. Like someone flushed the drain in my head. The anxiety is gone, and I could finally breathe, not noticing I've been having a panic attack the whole time. I look up making eye contact with Logan. He helps me up as I button my pants that I didn't notice were unbuttoned before. Suddenly, he gets a call on his phone, looking away, he answers it, immediately looking furious. I see this as my time to leave. I turn running away to find Remy's car all over again. On the way, I hear him yelling, "Roman! You're such an idiot!" I smile softly before seeing Remy's car, running towards it and standing by it. I check my phone seeing nothing until I hear yelling. I look up and start laughing, Remy was running towards me with tons of makeup on him and messed up clothes, he seems to have had fun. He falls down on the way before jumping back up yelling   
"Verge!" at me, I giggle. Oh, how I missed him. He runs up to me, holding his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I-I'm sorry" He huffs, "Sorry" He takes a deep breath before standing up, looking absolutely wretched. I know who is driving tonight, especially after Logan just zapped my brain of alcohol.  
"This place has no signal, I didn't get it until I was upstairs on the balcony," Remy says, I smirk raising an eyebrow,  
"Seemed like you had fun on that balcony" He quickly shoves me before handing me the keys and opening the passenger door. I laugh taking the driver's seat, pulling up directions to get us back home. I take a deep sigh before turning the car on,  
"Remy," I say in a weak voice, he looks up confused at the sudden change. "You would not believe what just happened!"

"God damn it, Roman!" I shout, grasping my keys. Patton recently told me that supposedly, Roman abruptly decided to go clubbing. First of all, does he comprehend how dangerous that is? Second of all, Roman is underage by several months, and it's incredibly illegal. Finally, Matchless shouldn't party, it gives us a poor image! He's going to get us all in trouble for not controlling himself. I throw open the car door, turning the engine on, he hasn't returned my text yet, so I'm going to have to chase him around the city like last time.  
One thing about us Matchless is that we can feel each other. I'm just going to have to follow his trail. I calm myself down sighing. Patton has told me that I need to work on my anger…..Fucking Roman I swear- I close my eyes feeling the familiar pull, though this time It was a little different. I didn't think it over too much knowing I need to find Roman. I pull out of the association building, turning the car and driving towards the town. After a few minutes of driving, I end up outside of a club. I park the vehicle walking out towards the club, immediately deciding by the drunk girls and the loud music coming from the building that I wasn't going inside it. I go lean by the door of the club entrance pulling out my phone. I put the phone to my ear, calling Roman, which immediately goes to voicemail. I try calling a few more times before giving up, sighing. I guess I could go find him If the building has no service. I close my eyes again, trying to find where Roman was. Only to discover that It didn't feel like Roman at all. And whoever it was, wasn't even in the building. I instantly got confused, who was I feeling? It was interrupted by a scream,   
"SOMEBODY HELP M-" It was cut off and loud, like it was in my head. I open my eyes looking towards the sound; no one else seemed to have heard, but it sounded a lot like… My eyes widen, and I start to run towards the yell. Running around the building, and coming across an alleyway, I turn sharply to see him, Virgil Black. It seems that a man was restricting him with his crystal, and his acquaintances were standing with him.   
"I profoundly advise you let him go, and if you decide to counter my desire, the remainder of your brief mortal span will be an orchestra of misery." I use Sanaea to analyze their crystals glaring. A Cryokinesis, Pressurization, Strangulation, and Metal Mimicry. Pretty standard crystal powers, I look over their minds. My eyes ended on Virgil. He looked so terrified. I can sense his oncoming panic attack from here.   
"Oh, is this the friend you were talking about, he's cute, maybe he can join us as well," The man holding Virgil jeered. Virgil started crying, tears fell down his face. I couldn't control my anger after he began to cry; my powers started instantly flaring up. One after another noticed who I was, dropping their smug looks- almost looking as terrified as Virgil. The man holding Virgil pulled out a gun, and in an act of bravery put it to Virgil's head." D-Don't take another step or-or he gets it!" the man stuttered. My crystal started burning with rage under my shirt. I've only felt this feeling once. When Patton got screamed at by a kid and ended up crying, I can't repeat the mistakes of that day. I sigh calming myself, "Sanaea calm down; he will be fine." I whisper to her. Suddenly Virgil's eyes shine purple, before he bites the hand of the Metal Mimicry, breaking the metal of the arm, and drawing blood. The man screams, letting Virgil go. He dashes towards me, reaching out for me. I rush forward grabbing his arm, dragging him behind me. My eyes flaring in a protective way glaring at the four men. The metal user on the ground looks up frightened,  
"M-Monster!" He shouts before scrabbling to his feet, running down the alleyway with his friends. I stare them down as they do. Once I know the place was safe, I turn to check up on Virgil.   
"Are you harmed?" I monotone. He quickly shakes his head, but I couldn't take any chances, activating Sanaea reading his mind. He might get Patton to help If I tell him how much my arms hurt. But I'm pretty sure it's just sprained. I nod, grabbing his hands looking them over. He makes a startled noise after I analyze his arms, yup only a sprain." Yes, they're just torn ligaments. I highly suggest icing them before wrapping them in bandages when you get home." He looks away embarrassed, Oh, right, he can read minds. I don't really know how I feel about that, I don't really want someone reading my mind. "Normal people don't, sorry I had to make sure you weren't lying. I could tell you were lying in the assembly about being 'fine' as you said it, I will stop," I answer, deactivating Sanaea before backing up to check the time. I need to find Roman soon, or the agency will find out. I look back at him, should I bring him back with me? He shrinks back before he starts to back up. He doesn't get very far before he falls forward. I lunge ahead catching him. He seems to be nearly paralyzed. I check his vitals and brain trying to figure out what's wrong with him. I curse to myself, it's Rohypnol, he probably got drugged by those men. I started to sense his panic,  
"Virgil I require you to calm down you've been drugged, and my theory Is from an alcoholic beverage, I'm going to have to remove it from your blood it may seem weird. However, it won't hurt you. You're absolutely safe, okay?" I question, he tries to nod, so I start to drain him. Focusing on not hurting him, I almost don't notice all the anxiety all cooped up in his head. I decide to take some of it away. After a few more seconds, I have the drug out of his blood. I look to see Virgil looking at me, totally amazed. I help him stand up before he fixes his pants. I open my mouth to ask him to come back to the agency with me. But I get interrupted by a phone call. I glare looking at the screen,  
"What,"  
"Whoa sssomeone ssseemss angry." the voice slurs, I pinch my nose.  
"Roman are you drunk?"   
"Mmabbeyy" he answers before laughing.   
"Roman! you are underaged, and that is extremely illegal!" I growl out. He laughs. "Ugh, where are you?"   
"Llinwall Nnebula" he slurs, what.  
"How did you get there?" I demand.  
"I drooovee" he says before laughing more.  
"Roman!! You're such an idiot!" I yell, throwing my hands in the air.   
"Okay I'll go pick up Patton, and we will come to get you okay, STAY THERE!" I snap before hanging up. I turn to talk to Virgil, only to find him gone. I sigh before walking back to my car, dialing Patton's number.


	3. New Beginnings

It was a few months after the incident, and college was starting. Remy got a part-time job at a coffee shop at my university since I refuse to go to any more clubs with him. During that night, I got home, and I immediately wrapped my arms like Logan said and took my medication. Remy went full shipper mode when I told him about the story on the drive home, saying how Logan and I were meant to be. I roll my eyes at the thought.

I snatch my backpack from the floor and grab anything I might need for my afternoon classes. I'm taking multiple advanced courses since my GPA is higher than most people, and I could get kicked out if I don't have adequate grades. I talk to a counselor about my meds and what to do if I have an emergency. The college is only 15 minutes away, and the traffic wasn't too bad, but it is one of the biggest cities in the world so I should be more careful in case I'm late.

When I finally get to school, I park the car in the college parking lot and pull out the map I printed of the building. Remy always makes fun of me being too prepared, even though it does help us out 90% of the time. This college is huge. Having seven different dining halls and four libraries, I'm almost required to get lost. My first class is Advanced Astrophysics, and I need to get to A19 on the first floor. After getting lost a few times, I finally find the room. I stop and stare at the door and try to calm myself down, taking a few breaths.

'What if they hate me? What am I thinking, of course they’ll hate me.' I continue debating with myself until an arm reaches for the handle of the door next to me. I turn and jump five feet in the air, only to find Logan giving me a blank look before he opens the door, holding it for me. I shakily walk forward into the classroom. I keep my head down and take a seat in the back, pulling out the story I'm writing. Thankfully, no one notices me as they all yell and chat amongst themselves. Logan grabs some paperwork stacked on the counter and walks to the back table to work on them. Soon class starts, and the teacher comes in to start introductions.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Stokes, I will be your Advanced Astrophysics teacher, and my student aid will be Logan Frode," she starts to ramble off, and in the middle of it, she starts asking questions to us.

"Which laws of physics apply to the center of a black hole?" The teacher asked, glaring at everyone. I know the answer, I sit up but continue to work on my story, I'm not going to answer. That's way too stressful. But after a few minutes, no one raises their hands. After a good ten minutes of silence, she sighs," You kids are in Advanced Astrophysics, and you didn't even know the explanation?" She exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "The answer is none of them. In a space where everything is so entirely condensed and stretched, the laws of physics are quite literally broken." My head immediately shoots up, as I know for a fact that is not correct. I look around nervously as I see Logan look up, raising an eyebrow, but he quickly goes back to whatever he's doing. Okay, so I wasn't crazy she did just say that. I hesitantly raise my hand; I've never done that before. I just felt the need to impress, and I don't know why. In the middle of her lecture about the question, her eyes catch mine, and she calls on me. "Yes, umm-,"

"Virgil Trent and the right question would be which laws of physics apply to the gravitational singularity at the center of a black hole. Not the center of the black hole itself. Also, the laws of physics aren't 'literally broken.' Laws can't be literally broken." The class fell into silence as they all looked at me. My face goes red with embarrassment, and I look down. I glance over to Logan, who Is entirely entranced by me. Totally not making it more embarrassing.

The teacher huffs and looks away, angry that I corrected her and continued her lesson," As I was saying-" I could just feel the anxiety hit, as I put on my hood blocking myself from the world and muffle her voice out for the rest of class. Soon she started to hand out work for everyone to do for the next 10 minutes as she was too 'busy' to think of anything else. She calls up Logan to hand the papers out, and while he hands them out, I could hear all the whispers and coos from the girls. I felt a flare of jealousy shoot through me as I squeeze my pencil. "KcSSHH," I jump, turning around confused only to see a broken beaker. I turn back around to see Logan and everyone staring at me. Logan adjusts his glasses, raising his eyebrow before walking towards the shattered beaker holding his hand out above it. His eyes start glowing blue, and the beaker begins to float up before the glass pieces slowly combine back together. Gasps float around the room as he places the fixed breaker that looks as good as before on the counter. He turns back towards me and hands me the work before walking and giving the paper to the other students. I start to work on it for a few minutes until I notice the question was worded wrong. I look around at the silent class and raise my hand. I immediately catch Logan's eyes as he finished the paperwork 30 minutes ago. He stands up and walks over to me, I feel the anxiety with each step as he walks over. Once he stops at my desk, I feel my face blush.

"U-umm t-the uh question 17 is wrong," I stutter, pointing at the question. Logan turns to stand by me and looks at the paper. He glances at it for a few seconds before calling the teacher over. She makes an annoyed sound as she walks over, clearly already hating me. He grabs my paper and shows her the question. She makes a face at me before handing the paper back to Logan and walking to the front of the class to tell everyone to not do question 17. Logan looks down at me, winks, and hands me my paper back. My face heats up as I look down, and I see his phone number written at the top of it. I finish the assignment before it was time to leave, I grab my stuff and get ready to get to my next class.

I need to get to G16 on the third floor, Advanced Novel and Short Story Writing, in 20 minutes; I start to get anxious about being late. I rush out of the room and head for the elevator. I push the button and wait until it opens, luckily, no one is in it to have that awkward silence I hate. I push the button for the third floor, and the doors started to close until-

"Wait! Hold the door!" someone yells. I stop and put my hand between the doors, making them withdraw. I look up and make eye contact with Patton Agape. He seems shocked to see me before smiling."Virgil!" He chirps.

I duck my head down and move out of the way, shrinking into my jacket. He frowns, sensing my stress. Walking to the other side of the elevator. I pull up my hood and cross my arms, looking at him, worried. I don't know why, but the feeling that he was going to hurt me somehow wouldn't go away, my fight or flight reflexes going haywire.

He looks surprised," Hey," he says very softly, “I'm not going to hurt you," he smiles slightly, and that same feeling came back. The same one when I was on stage. It's the same feeling when Remy calms me down, only happier. I smile slightly at him, causing him to start beaming. I roll my eyes feeling my face flush a little. I notice it as my face warms; he must be doing this on purpose.

We stand in comfortable silence until it reaches the third floor, as we both step forward we leave. We almost run into each other but stop just in time. "Oh, you can go," Patton motions for me to leave. Oh, that's embarrassing, I walk forward awkwardly and wave at him. He gives me another comforting smile," I guess I'll see you later?" I nod so I can leave. We both go on our separate ways, except we don't and end up walking the same direction.

Double embarrassing at this point, my mind, and my anxiety are saying the same thing about how stupid I am and how stupid this situation is. And it is! Why is it so flipping hard to talk to them? I've had crushes before, and I've never acted like this. Maybe it's because I already convinced myself that it would never work, but with them, they don't know me. I could've started new, had a fresh start but nooooo. I had to throw it all away at that stupid assembly.

He gives me an awkward look as we walk the same way and end up in the standing in front of the same door. Oh my God, we have the same class. He starts laughing as my face reddens. I never thought that I would actually have a class with any of them. I mean, they are two to three years older than me. Wait. Oh, never mind. I'm so stupid. I took advanced classes that they would typically be taking. I might actually see all of them in my classes. Well, except for Logan. I can't even begin to think about how advanced his courses are.

I nervously look between Patton and the door and then Patton again before opening it... I decide to hold it open for Patton. As he walks through, he smiles and thanks me. I don't think I ever felt my face got so red so fast. I pull my hood around to cover as much of my face as possible. Before walking through the class, looking for a seat. There was a bunch, so it wouldn't be too hard to find an open one. I decide to sit in the corner, too nervous to openly talk to anyone else. The teacher comes in and starts introductions. As you can probably guess, I hate introductions. They give out one of those scavenger hunt ‘getting to know you' sheets and the one who wins gets extra credit. I don't move while everyone starts talking and moving around each other. I pull out my headphones and put them on signaling to the world I'm not interested in conversation. I watch as they all dash around, trying to win. I pull out one of my stories I'm writing and start working on it, while in the middle of one of my songs changing, I hear a yell. I look up, moving my headphones off one ear.

Patton had apparently won as he raises the paper, and everyone cheers giggles, and he goes and starts talking to the teacher. Typical, they get everything they ever wanted handed to them since birth. They don't know the idea of struggle, especially when you're the exact opposite of them. I glare, feeling angry. My hand tightens around my pencil. I start to feel that fuzzy feeling again. My hand starts burning, and I yell, dropping the pencil. Only the pencil never dropped. It vanished. No pop, no smoke. Just gone. It kinda reminds me of what happened to the door.

I hear silence and look up, immediately freezing. Everyone is looking at me now. I look around, feeling petrified. There are too many eyes on me. What do I say? They all turn back around. Probably thinking I'm crazy. My mind holds onto it for a while. While I try to calm myself: inhale for 7, hold for 4, outhale for 8, in for 7, hold for how many? 3? Or was it 5? I don't know anymore. Today has been so stressful- did I even take my meds today? I didn't. I must have forgotten. That's why I'm really stressing out. My blood pressure is probably skyrocketing. I curl up in a ball listening to the teacher explain a partner project we will be doing. She wants us to write a paper together to help us “work together better." We are allowed to choose our partners, and I know for a fact no one would want to be partners with me. I guess I'll just have to do it by myself. Sure, I'll get marked down, but it's better than trying to find someone. On the teacher's cue, everyone gets up to find a partner. I stay seated in the back, feeling nervous, like an outcast. I peak over towards Patton. He is sitting by the window seat with a ton of people surrounding him, asking if he wants to be their partner. He smiles and says something I can't hear. He turns and catches my eye before grinning at me. He stands up and walks over to me while everyone stares surprised. He stops in front of my desk, and I can't help but blush at the attention. Everyone looks at us.

" Hey, would you like to be my partner?" he asks, smiling, though his eyes were pleading.

I stutter," u-umm I-I YES I mean s-sure," he giggles at my fidgeting before sitting down next to me to talk about the project. We decide we're going to do the project at my house since he's not allowed to bring people to the private sections of the Association. We exchange numbers before class is dismissed. I immediately run out of there, just wanting to getaway. I check my watch. I have 30 more minutes until my science class. I turn down a few halls wandering around aimlessly. I guess I could go find Remy. His shift had started while I was in class. Where did he say the coffee shop was again?

While I walked around, I slammed into a body, falling on the ground. I look up and froze. It was Will. He looks at me, surprised, then glares. "What are you doing here?" He sneers at me in disgust. I back up. This isn't good. Seeing his face AND no meds are going to make the day go from bad to 'hell no, we aren't going there.' No one knows about my problem and anxiety, and I planned to keep it that way. I need to find the office. They would have my pills. However, my plans were quickly disrupted by my body, telling my brain to release enough hormones to let me fight for my life. I tried to calm myself down, focusing my breathing, but Will didn't take kindly to being ignored and chose to express his frustration by pulling me up by my collar and slamming me to the wall. I had no strength left in my legs, so they buckled, I also got the wind knocked out of me. Will's crystal gives him superhuman strength and a short temper. Now that I think about it, it makes sense he got into this college. He was bright and strong and never got caught in a physical fight. Clearly, that had changed. As his hands tighten on my shirt, my fight or flight seemed to shut off, and the fuzzy feeling flooded in. I felt heat radiate off me. Will started yelling, but I couldn't hear him. I let the feeling take over. My panic melts away, and I feel my arm lift up and grab his wrist, bending it backward close to breaking it before a female voice left my mouth.

"Let go of my bearer," the voice boomed angrily. Will makes an alarmed sound before falling backward and looking at me, terrified. I try to take back control of my body, but I couldn't. My body starts walking towards him as he cowards away. What if I hurt him? I don't want to get kicked out. How do I stop? I need to stop!

"Fashutana, let him go, "another voice rumbles. I feel the fuzzy feeling lessen, as I feel myself regain control of my limbs. I slide down onto the floor, curling into a ball and start to shake. I focus on my breathing, trying to calm myself down. I keep my head down, staring at the floor. I can still sense Will as he stays on the ground before I hear a loud "go," and I hear him scramble away. I stay still and keep my head down until I hear footsteps and see a pair of shiny black dress shoes stop in front of me. I raise my head, glancing up to see him; Roman Finley.


	4. Falling Apart

"If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna b-"  
I slam my hand on my alarm, shutting it off. I sit up and stretch. The thick red comforter slides down. I turn to look, light cascading in from the window, covering everything in a warm glow. I stand up, my bare feet rubbing the soft white rug. I walk towards the window, opening it and stepping out on the balcony. I close my eyes, breathing in the fresh air, I turn and walk back into my room. My white and gold bed canopy waves in the breeze as I walk by and look in my dresser. I pick out an outfit and step into my bathroom and take a shower. I brush my hair and get ready for class, I start humming a song I don't remember the name of until someone knocks on my door.  
"Mister Finley, breakfast is ready," the voice says.   
"I'll be there soon, thank you!"   
I grab the rest of my stuff and leave for the dining hall. Along the hall, pictures and paintings of our families hang on the wall. The four special families that possessed the crystals for generations and generations: Mr. and Mrs. Frode, Mr. and Mrs. Agape, Mr. and Mrs. Finley, and Mr. and Mrs. Black. I turn down the hall, walking into the dining hall. The association has three stories. Half of the building is made just for our families and us. The other is for the association and their employs. They plan stuff, help out, and make sure no one’s messing around.   
"Ah, Roman, you’re finally up," I turn to look at the owner of the sarcastic voice.   
"Oh, so Patton doesn't get reprimanded, but I do?" I remark teasingly before sitting next to him. Logan rolls his eyes before looking back at his book. He's reading some dull-looking book called The Murder of Roger Ackroyd. Frowning, I nudge his shoulder, he sighs, ignoring me. I cross my arms, huffing getting more bored until I get an idea. I smile mischievously before turning and whispering in his ear.  
"It is known throughout the world that kissing is the language of love. Would you like to have a meaningful conversation with me right now?" I coo. Logan's face turns as red as a rose.   
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I jump up, looking at a confused Patton. I open and close my mouth, not knowing what to say.   
Logan clears his throat, adjusting his glasses. "It wasn't important. How was your sleep, Patton?" Logan glares at me before putting down his book to listen to Patton. I hide a smile under my hand, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh, it was amazing. I had a dream that ALL of us were together and happy!" Patton chirps.  
I could feel the passion radiating off him. "I mean I could-"   
"No," Patton glares, "We promised to start off slow. It's going to be a huge shock for Virgil to believe that he's a matchless. Something that big can really hurt someone. We promised to try to get to know him more and then maybe tell him," Patton sits down and starts to pout.   
I raise my hands defensively. "Okay, okay. I promise I won't tell him."   
The doors open, and the workers walk in. They place food and silverware down, setting the table. We finish breakfast quickly and get ready for training. I change into my training outfit; a full black jumpsuit with red undertones and a white collar with gold trim. The other two have similar jumpsuits. Only Logan's has dark blue undertones, and Patton has light blue undertones with a gray collar and gray trim.   
We go off to our own stations. Logan is working on his telekinesis abilities by putting a ripped up piece of paper back together to make its original form. Patton is dancing around making a flower crown, not doing what he is supposed to be doing. And I'm working on my fire control, keeping it at a high temperature for long periods of time. In about 20 minutes, I start to get bored again. I move my eye towards Logan as he carefully put half of it together. Logan has always been really good at big objects and breaking things but not small objects and fixing things. My strength has always been my strong point, as I can crush basically everything. The fire is a new thing I've discovered after Logan and I got in a fight, and my fingers started sparking. Logan pointed it out before I even noticed. Ever since then, I've been working on keeping a flame steady. An idea pops in my head. A mischievous idea that will save me from my boredom that is plaguing me. I flick my fingers, sending fire flying at the paper Logan is working on. He is so focused he doesn't notice until it burst into flames. There is a moment of silence before the yelling.   
"Roman, I swear-" Logan walks up to me, fuming.   
"Oh, sorry, Logan. Didn't see you there," I smirk, "Hope I didn't interrupt your work?"  
Logan freezes before he smiles slightly. He leans forward and whispers in my ear. "Now Roman, if you wanted to spar with me, you could've just asked Mr. Ego," Logan says smugly.   
I shoot forward to try to slam him on the ground, but Logan jumps backward, blocking it.   
"Um, guys lets not fight-" Patton nervously says,  
"Oh, don't worry, Patton. I won't hurt Roman too much," Logan interrupts.   
I smile, "Don't worry, Padre. I won't hurt the nerd too much," imitating Logan's monotone voice.   
I wink before calling on Kamrog's power. A fuzzy feeling fills up my body. Logan's eyes start glowing blue as we stare each other down. I wait for the best time to strike. Logan begins to lifts up his arm to use his telekinesis. There! I dash forward, but before I could get to him, Logan hurls a table at me. I turn and hit the table, breaking it clean in half. I may not be comfortable with my fire, but I've had super strength before I could even talk. I rush forward, slamming Logan into the wall.   
"I got you," I jeer at him, holding him down, breathing heavily.  
Logan smirks, "Do you?" He asks innocently, pointing to my left.   
I freeze up before my brain could register, I turn only to get hit by a whole weight set. It slams me into one of the walls and falls down. Oh, that's definitely gonna leave a scratch. I shakily stand up, adrenaline rushing through me. I wipe the blood off my lip and get ready to lunge at him.  
"Brrrrrrring," the bell rings, signaling for us to get ready for school. Patton lets out a sigh of relief. He's never liked sparring. Not since... that day.   
I rush to my room to get dressed and pull out my outfit. A white shirt, a red jacket with gold trim, and a pair of black dress pants. I spend a few minutes in the bathroom washing up again and getting ready until I'm yelled at by Logan for taking too long and that I need to "get my ass down here already." For safety reasons, the association hires a private driver for us, meaning we go to school together unless one of us has something before or after class. Patton and I have our first class, math, together. Logan has to go be a student aide teacher for his science thing.   
The news that Virgil was applying for this college flew through the association. Virgil has already been considered a matchless so they couldn't deny him, even when he didn't write anything about his crystal. Patton has been excited ever since he heard the news he might see Virgil daily. I don't understand why Patton's grown so attached to him. We've spent twenty-three years looking for him, and for what? For him to run away every time we try to talk to him? It's stupid. Once we arrive at school, Logan said his goodbyes, trying to escape. He isn't fast enough. Before he can run away, Patton steals a kiss on his cheek. His face turns bright red. He turns around, adjusts his tie, and continues on his way. Patton giggles.  
"That nerd needs to loosen up," I complain on our way to our class.  
"Oh come on, Roman. He's trying his best," Patton says.   
I roll my eyes, muttering under my breath, "He shouldn't have to try so hard."   
Math. My worst subject. Even with Logan tutoring us, somehow, we both fail. It might be because we only talk and do no work, but we try, okay? We sit in the back corner so we can talk during class. During the lecture, we spam Logan with memes until he blocks us. I look over towards Patton. He seems pretty bored too. I hit his knee and wink. He looks over at me and giggles. We mess around for another 30 minutes, not getting any work done. We can do it at home and ask Logan for help. Finally, the class ends, and Patton has to go to English. I still have an hour before performing arts class. I decide to walk around and talk with people. I go through the halls talking and giving out autographs, until I finally get to cafeteria six, where the new coffee shop had opened up. The wait isn't too long, as some people give up their spot in line for me. When it's my turn, I notice the barista is the same boy who was with Virgil at the assembly. He's messing with his phone, ignoring me.   
I clear my throat, "A Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, Non-fat, Caramel Macchiato, please," I deadpanned.   
He looks up and stares at me, annoyingly like he had a very deep thought, and I had just interrupted. He shakes his head and moves to tell their coworker the order, giving me a view of their name tag. Remy. They look back at me with raised eyebrows before smirking. They rest their elbows on the counter, bending over.  
"So what is the 'prince charming' doing here? Shouldn't you be showing off somewhere else?" Remy mocks.   
I gasp, glaring, "I'll have you know I take pride in my job. Besides, I'm trying to find someone, do you know where that little emo of yours is? He was pretty cute," I smirk.   
Remy glares and leans over to whisper in my ear, "Don't you even think about messing with him," He growls and turns away, then hands me my drink.   
I drink the last of my Macchiato before throwing it away. I check my phone; fifteen minutes until class. I start walking towards my class. I turn down a hall before stopping. Found him.  
I glare, Virgil's eyes are glowing purple as he starts to walk towards a hurt person on the ground. His crystal is taking him over. If I don't stop him, someone could get hurt. I close my eyes, calling on Kamrog. Stop him, Kamrog. I feel the power flow through me. I open my glowing eyes,  
"Fashutana, let him go," my voice rumbles, as Kamrog talks through me. Virgil's eyes fade out as he slides down onto the floor, curling into a ball. The hall turns silent except for the rapid breathing coming from Virgil. He keeps his head down as I look over towards the other person on the ground. They looked terrified, staring at Virgil.   
I glare, "Go," I order. They turn looking scared before getting up and rushing down the hall. I stay still for a while, trying to decide what to say. I finally walk towards him, and stop in front of his face. He looks up from the ground. He freezes, shocked. Typical. "Virgil," I say, looking down at him intimidatingly.   
His shocked face turns into a confused one. He stands up, pushing himself up off the ground turning around. "Umm, I-I think you have the wrong person," he stammers as he turns to run away.   
I rush forward and grab his arm, stopping him. My grip tightens as he tries to pull away. "Why do you always run away?" I shout. He stops and turns to look at me, terrified. My eyes soften, feeling guilty for scaring him. I adjust my voice, "Sorry."   
He looks at me, confused before rubbing his arm. "Why would you care?" he glares. "I'm boring, remember? Less than ordinary. Why would the "prince charming" want to talk with little old me?" he growls.   
I feel rage boil in me, but try to remain calm. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that, but I would like to get to know you."  
"Oh, boy," he sassed.   
I glare, "Why are you making this so difficult?"   
"Maybe cause I just want you to leave me alone."   
"I can't!"  
"Oh, and why's that? You want to get another notch in your belt? Did you bet some of your friends that you could get with that emo?"   
The anger fumes inside me as I couldn't stop myself from yelling. "Cause you're a stupid fucking matchless that needs to be protected or else things like this will happen again and again? Why do you think you were accepted by the college? Because you were smart? Oh please, it's a dog eat dog world out here, sweetie," I scream before realizing my mistake. Virgil's eyes got big, the tears start as he backs up away from me. I feel immediate regret. I move forward, reaching my arm out, "Virgil, I'm sorr-" I'm interrupted as I cover my eyes from a big purple flash of light from him. When it fades, Virgil is gone.

A purple light engulfs my vision. When did I get home? I look around my room, feeling it closing in on me. How could I be a matchless? My knees buckle. Tears well up in my eyes. I'm nobody. I bring up my hand to cover my sobs. Curling in a ball away from the world. How could someone like me be one of them? They are everything I can never be. I'll never be good enough for anyone. I wasn't even good enough for my dad. I started to hear ringing, the fuzziness begins again. I glare the frustration getting to me.  
"NO NO GO AWAY," I scream, hitting my head, then grabbing my hair and pull it, any pain to stabilize me. I feel it falter, then persist. "NO FASHUTANA GO AWAY I DON'T NEED YOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, YOU RUINED ME!" a sob escapes my mouth. I feel the fuzzy feeling lessen then vanish, leaving me feeling empty. Completely empty. The ache grows in my chest. The feeling of a giant weight pushing you down. I hated it, I hate this feeling. Someone, anyone, I don't like it, take it away, please.  
"Virgil? You should have told me you were heading home. I would-" my door opens. Remy walks in, looking on his phone before glancing up and pausing. Silence filled the room as I cover my hand harder on my face trying not to make a sound, a fruitless venture.   
"Oh, hun," Remy whispers before walking and sitting in front of me. He gently grabs my hands from pulling my hair. I let him take my hands, and he pulls me in a hug. That was it, the last straw. Full sobs escape my mouth, and I cling to his back. It just hurts so much. He shushes me, trying to calm down.  
"Sweetie, you need to breathe. Please," he whispers softly.   
I shake my head hiccuping. Words won't come. We stay on the ground, Remy trying to calm me down and making sure I don't hurt myself as I let out all my problems. His crystal activated a long time ago, but it had little effect on me until I calmed down a little. I laid my head on him as the last few tears slip from my eyes. A few hiccups every now and then until I'm too tired to care, apathy filling me. After a little while, Remy finally asks.  
"You don't need to answer, but I'm here if you need to vent, hun," he says.   
I move my head to look him in the eye. I should tell him, I open my mouth then close it trying to find the right words my tired brain could think of. "I-I'm a matchless," I quietly say. Remy makes a confused face,   
"That- that's impossible. You don't have a- I mean." I sigh and start explaining what happened. Remy's face changes getting more and more confused. I start shaking again as I grow more stressed while telling. Remy grabbed my hand to help stabilize me again before asking. "But you’re not part of the families, I mean, the family that had Fashutana crystals for generations."  
I stop, as something clicked. Was I adopted? Mom never said anything and dad- well, he's gone. Why wouldn't she have told me? I need to call her. I stand up quickly, but before I could take a step, my vision blurs, and I fall. Remy catches me. I regain my balance and push him back, rushing towards my backpack I dropped. I fight with it before I find my phone, finding her contact and calling her. It rang three times.  
"Virgil? Why are you calling? Did something happen? I know how much you hate calling-"   
I interrupt her, "Mom, am I adopted?" I whisper in the phone.   
"Huh?" My mom asks.   
I feel rage curl its way through me. "Am I adopted?" I shout, my eyes start to tear up. There's silence on the line as she stops talking. Remy doesn't move, looking away, pretending not to hear the conversation.   
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I wasn't gonna say anything-"   
I interrupt her again, "Then, when were you going to!" I yell. How could she not tell me?   
"No, sweetie, I was going to te-"   
I hang up, throwing the phone, not caring where it ends up. I throw my hood up and curl up in a ball. I can't believe this. Remy walks over and sits next to me. He doesn't say anything, allowing me to drown in self-pity. He finally sits up and walks over to my door, opening it. He turns to leave, but before he takes another step, he stops and turns around, looking at me.  
"Hey, Virge, I think you being a matchless is amazing. The world needs someone like you." He smiles before leaving, shutting the door.


End file.
